Ron and Danielle
by actingangel4ever
Summary: An american girl named Danielle comes to Hogwarts. Ron fancies her and they fall in love.
1. What's this story about?

What's this story about?  
  
Danielle is an american who went to Hogwarts with her friends for a year for fun. She can sing and is very pretty. She's in her 5th year. Ron has a crush on her and they fall in love. That's basically it. There's going to be a little bit of a songfic in it. And Ron finds out he has singing talent he never knew he had! 


	2. Ch. 1 The Sorting

Ch. 1 The Sorting  
  
Danielle's POV:  
  
Here I am at Hogwarts, very excited. We're in the Great Hall right now, waiting to be sorted. I heard about that, they're's four houses and a hat tells you what house you'll be in. I look at my friends, they were whispering to each other about how cute the boys were here. I rolled my eyes, sometimes all they think about is boys. Not that I don't like boys, I'm just not as boy-crazy as them. Either my friends or I changed during the summer, because we can't relate to eachother anymore.  
  
"Danielle," said my friend Ashley,"Isn't that blonde one over there cute?" I looked where she was pointing and I thought he looked kind of stuckup, he had these two big guys with him that seemed to be his bodyguards.  
  
"I don't know,"I said," He looks kind of mean, and those guys are like his bodyguards or something, freaky, huh?"  
  
"Who cares what he's like, it's the looks that count," she said very meanly,"and maybe those are just his friends, you should have a better taste Danielle." Then she flipped her hair and just ignored me.  
  
I really need to make new friends this year. I don't think I can stand Ashley anymore. Then Albus Dumbledore said in a loud voice,  
  
"Welcome, Blackcat's Academy I hope you enjoy it here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're starving, but before we eat, you must be sorted. Professor McGonagall will call your name and you will come up and put on this hat.  
  
A lot names were called before mine and then finally my turn came.  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
"Parkers, Danielle"  
  
So that's her name, it's a pretty name, Danielle. She's pretty herself. Her friends look kind of stuckup though. They all went to Slytherin, the blonde one named Ashley or something is flirting with Malfoy. I hope Danielle gets in Gryffindor.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Yes!  
  
She walked to our table, all the boys looked excited. She looked kind of nervous and took a seat next to Hermione. She was the really pretty, she had dark red hair and these really pretty blue eyes. She looked kind of like Nicole Kidman from the muggle movie, Moulin Rouge. I've been checking out muggle stuff this summer, and it's kind of cool. They have these round things called CD's that play the best music. Muggle music and movies are really cool.  
  
"Hi," she said to Hermione.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said back.  
  
They started talking and talking and at the end of the feast their was no doubt that they were friends.  
  
"Attention all students!" yelled Dumbledore,"There is going to be a welcome dance, this is a great way to get to know the opposite school better. And it will be very fun, I think you will all enjoy it. Every dance, I will pick a house to plan and organize the dance, and Gryffindor house will be planning this one. Gryffindor will choose from what decorations to put up, what the theme is, and whether it will be casual wear or formal wear. That is all, off to bed now, you'll have to get to your lessons tomorrow!"  
  
When we were in the dormitory, I told Harry about my crush.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry,"Dean, Seamus,and Neville fancy her too. She's kind of pretty I guess, but I fancy Hermione."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her to the dance."  
  
"I'm sure she'll say yes."  
  
Then we blew out the candle and went to bed.  
  
I wanted to ask Danielle to the dance, but will she say yes? We'll she think I'm weird? I mean, a lot of other boys are going to ask her, why would she pick me? After all that worrying, I fell asleep. 


	3. Ch. 2 The Mandrakes

Ch. 2 The Mandrakes  
  
Danielle's POV:  
  
I couldn't believe it, I met Harry Potter. Yes, the famous Harry Potter with the lightning shaped scar. And next to him was a redhead boy, he was kind of cute, his name was Ron. But I have to get to know him more to have a crush. We haven't even spoken to eachother yet. Hermione is very nice and she's very smart too. She can help me with my homework. I'm so glad I didn't get sorted into Slytherin. Ashley and my other former friends went there.  
  
This morning we have Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. Ugh! Transfiguration, not my best subject. My favorite subject is Charms, it's very useful too. Last night Hermione told me that she "fancied" Harry. I didn't know what that meant, then Hermione told me it meant she had a crush on him. In the US, we just say "like".  
  
After a lot of messing up in Transfiguration, we went to Herbology. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher partnered us up to plant mandrakes.  
  
Back home, we already learned about mandrakes in our 2nd year, but we didn't get to plant them so that'll be exciting.  
  
"Danielle, please pick a name from this flower pot," said Professor Sprout,"who's ever name you pick out will be your partner.  
  
I picked out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Sprout. She unfolded it and said out loud,  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
"Ronald Weasley"  
  
Danielle walked over to where I was standing and smiled and said, "Hi."  
  
"Hello," I managed to say back.  
  
Then we started planting the mandrakes. We put the seeds in the soil and put water in them.  
  
When we were done, Professor Sprout announced:  
  
"Throughout the year your mandrakes will keep growing and devoloping. You will write down in a notebook every change that happens. You may look in books for ways to make your mandrakes healthier or grow faster. The pair with the healthiest mandrakes will not have to take the exams for this class this year. If your mandrakes die, you will have to write a 50 inch report on mandrakes. You will leave the mandrakes in the greenhouses, you may visit them any time you wish as long as it's before dark."  
  
I was excited and nervous, I was working with Danielle. But what if I make a fool of myself?  
  
"This will be fun, huh Ron?"said Danielle.  
  
"Yeah, it will," I answered.  
  
"So should we meet in the library today right after classes are over?"asked Danielle.  
  
"Sure, okay" I said.  
  
"Well, I have History of Magic next, what about you?"  
  
"I have Potions next, well see you after school." I said with a grin.  
  
"See you," She smiled back, I could feel myself blushing. Her smile makes my heart melt.  
  
I made my descision, I don't know when, but I'm asking her to the dance.  
  
Danielle's POV:  
  
A week has gone by since that Herbology class when we got partnered. I have a big crush on Ron. I got to know him a lot better after studying and doing homework with him all week. The dance was tomorrow, and I didn't have a date yet. Sure, a number of boys have asked me, but I was waiting for a certain one. I wasn't even sure he was going to ask me since the dance is tomorrow night. I'm really nervous now.  
  
Then today after all the classes were over, I was talking with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender when Ron came and asked:  
  
"Danielle, may I have talk to you alone please?"  
  
"Sure,"I answered. I was nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
We walked somewhere where no one could hear us then Ron turned to me.  
  
"I was just wondering, if you would want to go to the the dance with me?" He said very hesistantly and then he turned red.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go!"I said a little to excitedly,"I mean, sure I'll go with you."  
  
"Really?" he asked, his face turning the normal color,"I thought you would choose another guy over me, since a lot of guys probably asked you."  
  
"Yeah a lot of guys did ask me,"I said," but to tell you the truth I've been waiting for you to ask me."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really," I said and flashed my best smile.  
  
"Well then we'll just meet in the common room right before the dance?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
I was so excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
